1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed material and a printed material manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
With printed materials such as internal components for automobiles or external components for electrical products, the printed material has a base material and a printed layer that has been printed using an ink and is provided on the base material. Holes are formed in this printed material by shear processing such as punching or clipping, and deformation process such as partial elongation involving constricting or bending is then carried out (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-224302). Radiation-curing inks such as ultraviolet-curing inks are used as the ink.
However, there are no inks that can form a printed layer that is sufficiently amenable to shear processing and deformation process. Even if a printed layer that is suitable for shear processing can be formed, cracks, breaks, ruptures, and the like can occur in some cases when deformation process is carried out. In addition, even if a printed layer that is suitable for deformation process can be formed, cracks, breaks, and defects can occur in some cases when shear processing is carried out.